


My First Kiss (Went a Little Like This)

by twilightshadow



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Relationship Talk, Victor spelled with a c, Yuuri with two u's, fight me, post episode 7, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightshadow/pseuds/twilightshadow
Summary: Yuuri's first kiss wasn't so much a kiss as it was a face-smash. In public.He's less than happy with this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Good Lord, it's been a while since I last did this! Anyway I am back from outer space and this is my first foray into Yuri! on Ice fanfic. It may not be my last, but I don't know yet.
> 
> If this whole thing has been done already...I don't give a hell, this bit me last week and I wanted to make it happen. I love these two so much. This was written on two trains and a coach, it's short and sweet and hopefully alright.
> 
> Alternatively titled "This is what I do instead of writing my Masters assignments."
> 
> Enjoy xx

_“This was the only thing I could think of to surprise you more than you surprised me.”_

_“Really?”_

It had worked. Yuuri had been so shocked all he could do was stare up at his (idol? Coach? Long-term-maybe-reciprocated-crush?), blushing furiously. It had taken all afternoon, through the medal ceremony and the pictures and whirlwind of camera flashes, through the squeals of his family down the telephone and the endless bombardment of questions from reporters, for that shock to wear off.

And now Victor’s in the shower, and Yuuri finally has an hour to himself to bury his face in the scratchy pillow and take a few very, _very_ deep breaths to settle his heart rate.

The off-key sounds of ‘Intoxicated’ float through the room, accompanied by the hiss of the shower. Yuuri can’t help but smile. Victor tries so hard to be suave, but it only ever works with the fans, unwilling to see past the handsome façade to the complete dork that lies underneath it.

The complete, utter, _arrogant,_ dork.

 All in all, jumping onto the ice, aiming in the vague direction of Yuuri’s face, closing his eyes and hoping for the best hadn’t been one of Victor’s better ideas.

His cheekbone had met Yuuri’s nose, his lips had met his nostril and Yuuri, in the kiss-and-cry, had tried to ignore the throbbing pain that was the bruise forming under his eye from where Victor’s nose had smashed into his face. It was still sore.

Yuuri didn’t know why it should have been any different, though It was only natural they should have kissed for the first time on the ice. It was such an integral part of both of their lives, personalities, careers…

_I mean, it wasn’t like I wanted my first to be something special or anything._

But now all that was gone, swept away in the worst first kiss on the planet. Yuuri’s life is actually a bad romcom, only there’s no option of changing the channel here.

He groans into the pillow. Stupid, impulsive, arrogant, romantic, talented, _ridiculous_ Victor.

“Yuuri?”

The Russian inflection is unmistakable. Yuuri hadn’t even heard the shower turn off. He raises his head, glasses askew, from his pillow to find Victor standing there (in nothing but a towel), hair dripping trails down his bare shoulders.

He’s so unfairly attractive, Yuuri almost forgets to be angry.

“I didn’t wake you, did I? he asks.

“What? No, no, I wasn’t asleep.”

“Oh? Then why were you buried in the pillows?”

Yuuri sits up and adjusts his frames. “Erm. Tired?”

Victor says nothing, walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Yuuuuuriiiiii…” he begins.

He knows that tone of voice. There’s an imminent Coach Victor lecture coming up.

Somehow that pisses off Yuuri more.

He turns to look Victor straight in the eye.

“Can you not lecture me right now, please?”

“What makes you think you’re about to be lectured?”

“You’re using that tone of voice.”

Victor arches an eyebrow. “I have a tone of voice?”

“Yeah, and you’re using it.”

“Yuuri, don’t think I don’t know what you’re dodging an issue. You’ve been on edge all evening, and now you’re snapping. Care to share?”

Yuuri pauses. He hates snapping at Victor because it always makes him feel like he’s snapping at an overexcited puppy. It’s part of what makes him so endearing, and so difficult to stay angry with.

But he also can’t trivialise his own emotional turmoil.

A large part of Yuuri wants to lie, turn over, and say it’s nothing. To drop the conversation and procrastinate over talking about it until the guilt and tension become too much to bear. But if learned anything by now, it’s that that only makes things worse in the long run.

So Yuuri takes a second to sort through the words in his head.

_When I open up, he meets me halfway. No better time to test it than now._

“Can we talk...about earlier?”

Victor’s face falls, becomes guarded. “Did I overstep my boundaries?”

Again, Yuuri wants to lie. But he can’t.

“A little, yeah.”

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Yuuri allowed himself a smile. “Well, if my eye bruises, you’re going to have a hell of a time explaining it to Phichit, Mari and Minako, even if they were all watching.”

Victor visibly pales. Yuuri is tempted to laugh at the look of sheer terror on his face.

“But no…not physically anyway.”

He looks away then, and misses the look of confusion which darts across the Russian’s face.

“Did you not want me to kiss you?”

“No! Well not no…yes…but…erm…”

“Because if you didn’t, I think you’ve been sending me some very mixed signals over the last few weeks, Yuuri.”

“They weren’t mixed signals!”

It’s true. Ever since Victor blew into Hasetsu like a Soviet whirlwind, he’s been pushing the boundaries of both personal space and physical affection. And lately, since their conversation on the beach, Yuuri’s been letting him. Fingers linger as water bottles and tissues are passed. Looks last just a few beats longer than strictly necessary. Warm hugs when a jump or a step finally came clean, too tight and too full of meaning to be anything but a statement of intention. When Victor came up behind him during Chris’ routine yesterday and hugged him gently from behind, Yuuri had unthinkingly threaded their fingers together and dared to hope that the fat crush he’s been nursing for the past twelve years or so might just be reciprocated.

And then…

“So what was the problem, Yuuri? Can you tell me?”

A gentle hand is placed on Yuuri’s shoulderblade, a soft touch that almost undoes him, because Yuuri _loves_ this man, in all his utter ridiculous-ness and over-enthusiasm.

The thing is…

“Victor, that was my first kiss.”

He looks taken aback. “It was?”

“Victor, I must have told you a thousand times, I’ve never been romantically involved. With anyone. That also means no kissing. And I wanted it to be special. With someone I cared about, and who cared about me.”

The hand drops from his shoulder blade like it’s been burned.

“Which isn’t to say that I don’t care about you and you don’t care about me, but you’re _Victor Nikiforov_ and only you would kiss me to surprise me and it’s not that I don’t want you to kiss me but I really wish you hadn’t done it the way you had!” Yuuri finishes in a rush.

Yuuri chances a look at Victor, still sat not more than a few inches away from him. From the look on his face, it might as well have been a foot.

“Yuuri…I…I’m so sorry, Yuri, I didn’t think.”

“Yeah, I got that. The surprise worked, at least. You got that much right.”

“But if you didn’t want me to kiss you in the first place - ”

“Victor, I think we’ve established I haven’t been sending you mixed signals.”

“- there are other ways to surprise somebody. I should have - ”

“Victor.” And now it’s Yuuri’s turn to lay a soothing hand on the other man’s bare shoulder. “Will you shut up for a minute? I’m not pissed off because it was you that kissed me. I’m pissed off because it was my first kiss, and it was terrible.”

Victor looks up at him then. Blue eyes meet brown and Yuuri prays Victor can see the sincerity in them.

He needn’t have worried. Victor’s smile – his real one, the one he only shares with a select few - begins in his eyes before it spreads anywhere near his mouth.

Feeling bold, Yuuri shifts along the bed until he’s closed the gap between himself and Victor, trying not to think about the fact that Victor is still clad in nothing but a hotel towel.

“So, I think, if you have anything to apologise for, it’s for having awful aim and terrible timing. I mean, you kissing me for the first time is one thing, but in front of the entire world? As a surprise? Not how I imagined it happening.”

Now he’s certain Victor has picked up on the teasing tone in his voice. “Oh. And how did you imagine it, my Yuuri?”

Yuuri shifts so he’s facing Victor completely, one knee up on the bed. His hand hasn’t moved from Victor’s shoulder. “Well, the setting’s a little fuzzy. I thought it would be either at the rink or at the onsen.”

“Both can be arranged, you know.”

“Hush.”

Victor chuckles, low in his throat. “Go on.”

“The onsen’s more likely, though. It’d be after practice, or a soak in the hot spring. Maybe at the dinner table after everyone left to go to bed. Those nights we lay up and talked about skating and stargazing, and life on opposite sides of the world.” Yuuri slides his hand from Victor’s shoulder up the smooth skin of his neck until he’s cupping Victor’s cheek.

Victor smiles. “I had noticed.”

“But you see, I thought that tension would have gotten to you more by now. And then you’d just lean in…”

He’s so close now. Only a centimetre or so away from Victor’s lips. Has his breathing sped up?

“And kiss me.”

Yuuri can feel Victor’s soft smile against his mouth. He shifts so their torsos become parallel. He reaches out and cups Yuuri’s folded knee, a hot brand through his workout clothes. There’s virtually no space between their faces at all.

“And now?” He asks softly. “How’s this for a compromise?”

“Well, I mean, I wouldn’t even call that first one a kiss. You know you were closer to my nose than my mouth, right?”

“Was I?”

“Mmhmm.”

“In that case…” Finally, Victor closes the last few millimetres between their moths and kisses him.

And, _oh, that’s how a first kiss is supposed to feel._

All-in-all, the second kiss – soft, and warm, and inviting, is much better than the first. And much later, when they’d fallen back onto the bed, and their kisses had turned exploratory, then hungry, and finally simmered down into gentle, chaste presses, Yuuri pulls back a little to look at Victor’s face. His usually ice-pale cheeks are flushed and his lips swollen and kiss-bitten.

“Better?” he asks.

Yuuri tucks his head beneath his chin and settles on Victor’s still bare chest.

“Better,” he says.

They lie in silence for a minute or two, letting their breathing settle.

“Yuuri?” His name rumbles in Victor’s chest.

“Mmm?” He’s too warm and happy to move.

“Do you remember when I asked you what you wanted me to be to you?”

“Yeah?”

“Has that changed, now, at all?”

Yuuri knows what he means, and considers for a moment.

“No, no it hasn’t.”

Victor stills below him. “What do you mean?”

“I still want you to be who you are. I don’t want you to change just because we’re an item now. I fell in love with all of you, not a version of you.”

“In love?”

It’s Yuuri’s turn to freeze. He sits up suddenly and braces himself on an elbow, looking down at the silver-haired man below him.

“Um…Yeah. Too soon? Too much? I’m sorry, I - ”

Victor responds by reaching up and kissing him again. “I don’t mind. I would love to be ‘an item’ with you, and I love you too, Yuuri.”

Yuuri blushes furiously and ignores the fireworks exploding in his brain because _Victor Nikiforov wants to be his boyfriend_.

“And in return, I still won’t let you off easy, but I’ll try and love you in the way that you deserve. An apology for stealing your first kiss from you.”

Yuuri smiles and lays back down. “I think that’s fair.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m never going to be randomly affectionate to you in public again.”

“You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t. Just maybe no more jump-kissing attempts.”

“Agreed. I love you, Yuuri.”

“I love you too, Vitya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title taken from the song of the same name by 3OH!3 ft Ke$ha
> 
> If you want to send me any prompts/headcanons/inspiriation/whatever, feel free. I will need some sanity away from the headache which is my research project right now. 
> 
> I am twilightshadow on tumblr, come find and annoy me. More than happy to scream about YOI.


End file.
